


Shimadacest Week 2020

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest Week, Sibling Incest, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Genji wants his brother's attention, and he knows exactly how to get it.For Genzo week
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: Shimadacest Week 2020





	Shimadacest Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for like 6 months tbh, but i figured it would be a good time to post now that it's Genzo week!

Hanzo's nose crinkled as he stepped out of the car. The air smelled of sweat, booze, and something distinctly dishonorable. Sleek, black, and dignified, the Shimada family car looked out of place in a neighborhood filled with low brow nightclubs and other undesirable establishments.

Hanzo's glare must have been enough of an identification as he stalked past the bouncer and into the thrumming darkness of the club. The place was filthy and crowded. He headed straight for the VIP tables in the back.

Genji was sprawled out on a plush bench, the hedonistic king of the underworld. Two scantily clad dancers were draped over his sides like accessories. He grinned and opened his arms wide as Hanzo drew nearer.

"Onii-chan!" He greeted, "What a pleasant surprise!" His movements were slow and uncoordinated as he struggled to his feet. Hanzo could only guess what combination of party drugs was running through his system. He staggered towards Hanzo, barely able to contain his euphoria as he threw his arms around Hanzo's shoulders. "Let me get you a drink."

Hanzo shoved Genji away with a palm on his chest, nothing but polyester mesh separating skin from skin. "We're going home, Genji."

The younger man pouted. He fluttered his mascara laden lashes as he pleaded with Hanzo like a child. "C'mon, Hanzo, can't you stay for a few drinks?"

"Absolutely not."

"Pretty please?" Genji tugged at the collar of Hanzo's gi. He looked at it for a second and blinked. "Why are you dressed like this?" He chuckled. "You're such a nerd, you know that."

Hanzo grunted and batted Genji's hand away. "I was training when father called me and told me to come pick you up."

"Training alone on a Friday night?" Genji scoffed, "You're pathetic. Learn to live a little!"

Hanzo bristled with anger; a flash of blue ran down his arm. Genji followed the light with his eyes, gaze lingering on Hanzo's clenched fist. It would be dangerous to provoke his brother any further.

"Fine, let me close out my tab," Genji's shoulders drooped and he practically stomped his way over to the bar. Hanzo waited impatiently, arms crossed and eyes burning as Genji waved down the bartender and handed over his card.

When Genji returned, Hanzo very nearly exploded. The younger man skipped back to his brother, a bottle in each fist. "I got some for the road," he exclaimed, brushing past Hanzo to head for the exit.

Hanzo managed to suppress the urge to trip him.

Genji climbed into the back of the car willingly, slouching into the seat and unscrewing the cap of one of the bottles.

Hanzo shoved his leg aside so he could sit down. His anger was almost palpable, but Genji seemed totally indifferent as he took a long pull from the bottle.

"Here," Genji plopped the second bottle into Hanzo's lap. "That one's for you. It's your favorite, right?"

Inspecting the label, Hanzo huffed quietly as he recognized his favorite brand of shochu.

"Go on," Genji urged him, "have a drink. You've earned it."

Genji quieted as Hanzo leveled him with a cold stare, but his eyes lit up when Hanzo took a careful drink from the bottle.

The ride back to the estate was quiet. Hanzo seethed in silence, as was his usual disposition, while Genji lazed in the spacious backseat, enjoying the high of designer drugs and liquor pumping through his veins.

He looked terrible, at least according to Hanzo's taste. Green hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His roots were growing out. He would probably go to have it dyed again soon. Glitter was splashed across his cheekbones, eyeliner and mascara already beginning to smudge. He needed to buy waterproof stuff if he was going to insist on partying like this.

Genji grinned at him, glassy-eyed and slack-jawed. "You're staring at me," he slurred.

"Because you look terrible," Hanzo quipped, averting his eyes for a few seconds. When he looked back, Genji was still smiling.

"This is fashion!" He exclaimed, gesturing broadly to himself. "Maybe you should stop cosplaying samurai all the time and wear normal clothes for once."

"It's not _cosplay_ ," Hanzo spit the word out with disgust, "and I would hardly call what you wear 'normal' by any definition."

Genji was more or less shirtless, wearing nothing but a mesh crop top that stretched tightly across his lean chest. Several silver necklaces glinted across his collarbones, as did the rings on his fingers. He wore a gaudy leather cuff on his left wrist and Hanzo never thought he could hate an accessory with such passion until now.

The low-rise skinny jeans were also abhorrent, with two belts through the loops and another draped with precise carelessness in a diagonal over his hips. As much as Genji accused Hanzo of cosplaying, he looked like a character out of one of his RPGs.

The car pulled to a stop just outside of the Shimada manor. Hanzo waited as Genji clambered out of the car, teetering dangerously before throwing a hand out to catch himself on the back trunk.

With an exasperated sigh, Hanzo stalked over to help Genji stand. He dragged Genji towards the manor and practically carried him to his room.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Onii-chan," Genji slurred.

"It was not my decision. Father ordered me to pick you up once he found out where you had gone." Hanzo let Genji fall to the floor. "You're an idiot, going to Yoshinori's club like that."

"What's he gonna do about it?" Genji gave a cavalier shrug.

"Kill you."

"I'd like to see him try," Genji scoffed.

If Hanzo was angry before, Genji's seemingly indifferent attitude to dying in a clan war made him furious. He grabbed Genji by the jaw, dragging him up so that he flailed before finding his footing. "Your disrespect will be your downfall," Hanzo hissed.

Genji rolled his eyes. Hanzo's grip tightened on his jaw, and Genji momentarily feared that the bone would shatter.

"Alright fine, I'll be more careful," he grit out. Hanzo released him, and he fell to his knees gently rubbing where Hanzo's fingers had been. "You're such a drama queen."

"You're a threat to the family name."

Genji looked up, visibly hurt by Hanzo's words. Was that all that mattered to Hanzo? Did he not care for Genji at all beyond the fucking clan? The thought made his stomach turn. Where had his brother gone? They had been so close just a few years ago, before Genji left for school. Something had happened while Genji was away; Hanzo was a different man now.

“I get enough of that talk from Father already,” Genji scoffed.

"Yet you continue to disobey him." Hanzo crossed his arms.

No response but a shrug from Genji. They both knew Genji couldn’t truly justify his bad behavior; even he didn’t know what he was after. Hanzo turned to leave.

Genji grabbed his wrist. “Hanzo, wait,” he pleaded.

Hanzo snatched his hand away. “You’re filthy and drunk. You need to shower and sleep it off.”

“I need you.”

Hanzo hated that Genji’s words stirred something in him. Hated that it felt good to be needed by his brother still. After all these years, he was still wanted.

“You’re pathetic,” is what Hanzo found himself saying. 

Genji let out a small whine, unmistakably lewd. Hanzo’s stomach flipped at the sound.

He crinkled his nose in disgust. “And disgusting.”

A whimper. This was getting him nowhere. He didn’t understand how Genji enjoyed the humiliation. Rougher than he meant to, Hanzo grabbed Genji by the arm and dragged him towards the bed. Genji set haphazardly on the mattress, tugging at his jewelry. Hanzo watched him fumble for a moment before sighing and helping Genji remove his necklaces.

Genji’s fingers slipped into the fold of Hanzo’s gi, shamelessly feeling him up. “Hanzo, you have such nice tits.”

“Stop that,” Hanzo forced Genji’s hands back.

Once Genji’s necklaces were off, and he was half-laying on the bed, Hanzo tried to leave again.

“Onii-chan, I don’t wanna sleep in my pants,” Genji whined before Hanzo could even take two steps.

“Then take them off.”

“Help,” was Genji’s eloquent reply.

Hanzo scoffed, but reluctantly pulled Genji’s belts through the loops. Genji began pushing the jeans down his hips.

He was wearing panties. Lacy, black panties that barely contained his dick. Hanzo rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous.

Genji took advantage of Hanzo’s disbelief, dragging him into the bed and rolling on top of him. He pulled open his gi and went to work on Hanzo’s own pants.

But Genji was drunk and stupid. Hanzo flipped them easily, placing a hand on his brother’s throat. His tattoos glowed dangerously.

“Please Hanzo, I need it,” Genji breathed, cock even harder trapped between them. It twitched as Hanzo flexed his fingers.

“Do you even know how disgusting you look. You’re just a dumb slut,” he hissed. Hanzo should have known better, because Genji let out a high, breathy moan and rolled his hips.

“Just fuck me already.”

Would it be worth it? The satisfaction of giving Genji exactly what he wanted. This wasn’t the first time Genji had seduced his way out of a punishment. Hanzo wondered if he could turn the tables, convince Genji to stay out of trouble by rewarding him. He was needy and easy to please, it wouldn’t be hard.

Hanzo ripped the panties away, shredding them. A shame, really, but he was sure Genji had another pair. His thighs fell apart easily, eagerly. Hanzo dragged the tips of his fingers over Genji’s hole and was surprised to find him already slick and ready.

Genji bit his lip and looked up at Hanzo, cheeky yet bashful. “I didn’t want all my hard work to go to waste.”

Hanzo pressed two fingers into Genji, lip curling as he moaned and fell apart. Unable to resist, Hanzo curled his fingers, not afraid to be a little rough. As much as he wanted to consider it punishment, Genji enjoyed it far too much.

Thankful he didn’t have to take much time prepping Genji, Hanzo pulled his cock out, stroking himself a few times just to watch Genji’s mouth water. He pressed inside, a bit prideful at how easily he stretched Genji, how tight Genji was.

“Ha- Hanzo,” Genji gasped. He had very clearly been waiting for this, hours spent hoping some stranger would take him. They weren’t worthy. Hanzo was the only one who could fuck Genji like he needed.

Genji would be sore and bruised, but he would love it. Hanzo knew how much he liked the reminders. So he dug his fingers into Genji’s skin and fucked into him. He would fill Genji; he would mark him and leave him dizzy and sated.

The noises Genji made, desperate whimpers and whines, low moans, gasps of Hanzo’s name. They probably would have been annoying if they weren’t for him. As it was, he wanted to be responsible for every punched out sound. 

“Look at you,” Hanzo scoffed. “Worthless whore. You would have let anybody have you, wouldn’t you? One of Yoshinori’s men?”

Hanzo’s words, cruel and biting as they were, made Genji’s cock twitch and leak.

“You’re lucky to have me. Lucky that no cock will ever be as good as mine. You’ll remember me after every unsatisfying fuck, wishing it could have been me instead.”

“Hanzo!” Genji gasped. 

“Just a pretty little slut,” Hanzo scoffed. “What are you even good for?” He grabbed Genji by the jaw once more, and before he could stop himself, he spat on Genji’s lips.

It was what sent Genji over the edge, crying out as he spilled over his stomach and chest, ruining that stupid mesh top. Hanzo moved his grip to Genji’s thighs, fucking him hard and fast to reach his own end. His vision went white as he came, spilling into his brother with a low groan.

He pulled out slowly, admiring the sight of his come spilling out of Genji. It was filthy and obscene, exactly what Genji had wanted.

He wiped himself on the scraps of Genji’s panties. They were silky and soft. Tucking himself back into his pants, and adjusting the folds of his gi, Hanzo righted himself in a matter of seconds, glaring down at Genji. “Clean yourself up. You’re disgusting.”

And he was gone. Genji felt the pull in his chest deepen, widen into something that hurt, but he buried it. There was always more sake to drink. He dragged himself to the bathroom, admiring the bruises Hanzo had left on his skin and the white streaks of come across his chest and down his thighs. It had been a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com) (i write a variety of things this is more of an outlier tbh)
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
